Nonessential Parts
by Professor Anonymous
Summary: Jinora is left feeling insignificant as her younger siblings get married and start families of their own; she finally feels ready to start her own family, but with who? Bolinora
1. Chapter 1

Jinora sat with her eyes closed, trying to meditate. It was not easy with her three younger brothers all squirming around and probably throwing spitballs at each other. Even at twenty, Meelo was still very much like a child. Fifteen year old Rohan was a very angsty teenager, but he was also a boy and had spent lots of time with Uncle Bumi, a fact that his manners made painfully obvious. Ten year old Gyatso really was a child. He was the most serious of all the boys, but with brothers like Meelo and Rohan, how serious could he be? Rohan was the only non bender out of Tenzin and Pema's five children. It was hard on him. Though the airbending race was increasing by leaps and bounds, there was still a lot of pressure for Tenzin's children to have airbenders of their own. Rohan would never be able to fulfill that obligation. As a non bender, Uncle Bumi understood that better than Rohan's parents or siblings ever could. Gyatso was the final addition to Pema and Tenzin's family. Jinora tdecided they had run out of names, and so they named their youngest son for Aang's beloved mentor. It was a good name and Gyatso was a good kid, but Jinora's brothers still managed to get on her nerves.

Yet another giggle disrupted Jinora's attempt at meditation. Letting out a sigh, she opened her eyes. She turned around and looked at her brothers, who were all heaped on top of one another. Jinora looked at them with disdain. "If you three aren't going to meditate, go find something else to do. Don't you have a wedding to plan for Meelo? And Rohan, Dad said you need to go visit your bison. Gyatso... just go find something to do." Jinora spoke quietly. She could be bossy, but she wasn't as obnoxious about it as Ikki usually was. The boys disentangled themselves from each other before scampering off. Jinora stood, rolling her shoulders back.

It was weird to think that Meelo was getting married. Meelo, her snot nosed, burp bending little brother, had actually found someone to settle down and have little snot nosed, burp bending babies with. Ikki was married too, and already seven months pregnant. And then there was Jinora. She'd had boyfriends before, but never for long. Her parents were anxious for her to settle down and get to work on a family of her own. Jinora hadn't worried too much about it until recently. Her younger siblings were starting families . Jinora couldn't argue that she didn't have time; Korra was the avatar and she had a healthy relationship with Mako plus kids. The more she thought about it, the more Jinora realized that she did want those things. She wanted a husband and babies who had snotty noses and burp bended. Jinora sighed, going towards the kitchen. Maybe some tea and a good book would help clear her head.

As she walked towards the kitchen, Jinora was stopped in her tracks by the sound of complete and utter pandemonium. She groaned. Jinora had forgotten that Korra, Mako, their kids, Ikki, Ikki's husband, Uncle Bumi, Aunt Kya, Bolin and the rest of the airbender family were all going to be spending a long and fun filled day together. Jinora wasn't sure what she needed to get out of her funk, but it certainly wasn't more time surrounded by happy familys. She could already feel the jealousy springing to life in her gut. Jinora continued on her way to the kitchen. If she hurried, she could at least get her tea before anyone else made it in there.

Jinora had underestimated the speed of a hungry Bolin and his equally hungry fire ferret. He was already rummaging for food when Jinora entered the kitchen, his ferret, Pabu III, scampering along the shelves. At thirty one, Bolin was still as happy go lucky and accident prone as always. Jinora laughed when he ate a raw sea prune and immediately made odd hacking noises, his movements eliciting a squeak of concern from his pet.

"You know you're supposed to eat those stewed, right? Didn't you take a water tribe girl?" Jinora asked Bolin teasingly.

Bolin whipped around, the disgust on his face turning to a grin. His teeth were stained purple with sea prune juice. Jinora laughed again. Bolin looked hurt. "You could have told me that _before _I ate it. And don't remind me about that girl. She was nuts."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you. No, that's a lie. I am laughing at you, but not all of you. Just your teeth." Jinora stopped before her foot went any further into her mouth. Bolin had always had that affect on her. She figured that his ditziness was catching. "Anyways, I was about to make some tea. Would you like some? It will, ah, cleanse your pallet." Jinora offered.

"That would be fantastic. Thanks Jinora." Bolin said, leaning back against the wall. Pabu scampered onto his shoulder. Jinora could still see the sixteen year old boy Bolin had been when she first met him, even though he was plainly older and had been through the the wringer a few times.

Jinora moved about the kitchen, gathering what she needed and boiling water. She did not find the silence uncomfortable, but Bolin, being Bolin, felt the need to fill it. "So, you ready to spend the day with the extended sort-of family? We can be third weels, or thirteenth wheels, or babysitters, together, just like always."

Jinora tensed, Bolin's words hitting a sensitive nerve. She didn't want to be an extra wheel. Jinora hated feeling like a nonessential part. She finished making the tea in silence, shoving a cup at Bolin with more force than was necessary. She pursed herself some tea before stalking off, throwing words over her shoulder at Bolin. "There's your tea. If anyone asks, I'm meditating. If they want to bother me I'm sick or busy or something."

Perplexed, Bolin tightened his grip around his cup of tea and looked at Pabu. "Was it something I said?" he asked the fire ferret. The only answer he got was a squeak.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have read, favorited, etc., and especially to those who have reviewed! I appreciate all your support as I continue with my first sincere effort at fanfiction. Bolinora to the end!

* * *

Jinora sat on the roof, her knees tucked into her chest as she awkwardly sipped her tea. Get to the roof without spilling it had been a chore, but it helped that she'd been hard at work at mastering airbending for the last twenty years. Her father was always telling her that her training would never fully be complete, that he was still learning, etc. etc., but it was clear that Jinora was a proficient airbender whose skills nearly matched those of her father. It made getting on roofs a whole lot easier. Jinora stared out towards the bay. From her perch on the roof she could see a decent amount of the island, but the view of Republic City's skyline was even better. She could hear people moving around on the ground below and knew she should go down to greet the rest of her parent's guests, but she wasn't going to. Maybe it was immature, but in her twenty five years Jinora had done her best to be as mature as possible. She felt entitled to a little immaturity. Besides, if she saw her sister and sort-of family in her current state of mind she would not be very pleasant. Really Jinora was looking for any reason not to go and be happy for everyone quite yet.

Her musing was interrupted by a squeak as Pabu climbed up on her shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" she asked, scratching near one of the fire ferret's ears. He inclined his head towards Jinora's hand, closing his eyes. He jumped off when he spotted his favorite person, only milliseconds before Jinora spotter him too. "Bolin! What are you... How did you get up here?" Jinora set her now empty cup next to her, making sure it would not fall off of the roof. That would be a tough one to explain to her mother.

"What do you mean 'how did I get up here'?" Bolin asked, mock offended. "I used to do stuff like this all the time, back before Mako and I got into probending."

Jinora stifled a laugh. "Really? You're thirty now, not fourteen."

"Thirty one." Bolin sighed. "And don't remind me. It makes me feel old."

"Bolin..." Jinora began slowly, before launching ahead and talking as quickly as possible. "Doyoueverfeellikeyou'renotdoingwhatyouthoughtyouw ouldbedoing?Doesitbotheryou?"

"Whoa, slow down." Bolin said, his brow wrinkling with concern as he saw the upset expression on Jinora's face. "And yeah, I know what you mean. I'm pretty happy where I am right now, but I still have regrets and stuff. I always thought I'd have managed to find the right girl by now, but I haven't had any more luck than I did when I was a teenager. I'm not getting any younger and my body knows that even if my brain doesn't. I've decided not to be in too much of a hurry. I'll just take life as it comes."

Jinora and Bolin sat in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts. Jinora did not think she'd ever heard Bolin speak so seriously. Their relationship was odd, more than acquaintances but not quite friends either. They say each other around every once in awhile and Korra often had both Bolin and Jinora babysit her kids. Years of being thrown together had led to an easy, companionable sort of bond that they maintained with little effort. Neither one sought the other out, though over time they'd gotten to know each other well. Well enough that Jinora felt comfortable confiding in him, though it would definitely be a first.

Jinora exhaled slowly before beginning to speak, strands of dark brown hair that had escaped her bun swirling around her face in the breeze that perpetually blew across Air Temple Island. "I wish I could think like that." Jinora admitted. "I mean, I'm not unhappy, per say, but I'm not happy either. I've lived on this island my entire life and while it's never been boring, the last few years have been pretty quiet. I guess I just feel... stagnant. Lately I've been feeling isolated as well. Before Ikki was always around, but then she got married and now she's pregnant. It's weird. Sometimes I forget that she's grown up because in my head she still looks seven, but now she is married and having her own kid. And then there's Meelo. Half the time he stills acts like he's five but now he's getting married. Now that Rohan and Gyatso are older Mom doesn't need me to help with them anymore and I'm more or less finished with my training. I don't have much to do anymore except meditate or read and I feel like I should be doing more with my life, I just don't know what. It doesn't help that I also have the whole 'save the airbending race' thing going on. It's not as bad for me as it was for Dad because I have so many siblings, but the pressure is still there. My parents never say anything but I can tell they worry about me. I'm twenty five and no closer to figuring out what's going on in my life than I was a fifteen." Jinora finally stopped, out of breath, and looked over at Bolin with worry creasing her face. What if he thought she was silly?

Thankfully Bolin seemed to have no such thoughts as he looked at Jinora, empathy in his eyes. "Jinora... I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. You're pretty incredible. Heck, you're an airbending master! You have a bijillion acolytes that you train and Gyasto freakin' loves you! And anyway, how old was your dad when he married your mom? A hundred? You still have plenty of time to pop out some little airbenders and still be an awesome mom. You're pretty and sort of intimidating and eventually some guy will see that and marry you if that's what you want."

Jinora found herself blushing as she laughed. Bolin easily turned her back into an awkward teenager, though Jinora's social skills had never been very good to begin with. Before she could think about it Jinora hugged Bolin, accidentally squishing an indignant Pabu. "Thanks Bolin." she said, letting go of the earthbender awkwardly. Now they were both blushing. "I needed to let all that out."

"Anytime." Bolin squeaked, clearing his throat. "Ready to go see everybody?"

Jinora nodded. "Just one more thing. Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Bolin pretended not to hear her question as he scooted towards the edge of the roof, his ears a bright shape of red. "I managed to get up here, but I don't know how to get down. Think you can help me out?"

Laughing again, this time with a little less sincerity, Jinora edged towards Bolin. "I'll see what I can do..."


End file.
